Obsessed
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: Marlin loves Celia, but its more like an obsession,and she's married to Jack. He doesn't like that - at all. Celia is his love, no one else's. But what does he do to get rid of Jack?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Obsessed**

"Celia, Don't go!" Marlin cried at her as she walked away from him and his sister. Celia, however, did not look back. Her mind was made up - she was going to marry the man she loved and wouldn't listen to the cries of the person she considered more like a brother than a lover, much to his despair.

"Please! _Please don't go_!" Marlin was on the ground, begging for her to stay. Tears now streaming out of his eyes and landing on the cold dirt road.

With each foot she took towards her fiancé the more his heart became crushed. The only woman he ever loved in the hands of another man was too much for him to bear. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted everything to remain the same, as it had been before the new farmer moved in and changed everything.

"I'm sorry but please…just stop." her fiancé said, the man the Marlin had hated ever since he first shown an interest in Celia.

Marlin just looked at him. _If he was really sorry he wouldn't be taking her away from me._

He stood up and dusted he jeans. He knew he had lost. Whatever he said Celia wouldn't come back to him, she had found the 'love of her life' - Jack.

"Just leave." Marlin told them.

And so they left.

***

Marlin didn't attend to the wedding.  
How could he bear it? Seeing Celia marry another man that was not him?  
He also knew that if he attended then he would probably just make it a sad event, just like he did with the news when they had come to tell him and his sister.

He would _try_ to be happy for her.

But could he really do it?

***

Jealousy. Loneliness. Hatred. Wanting.

Those were the feelings that ruled over him now.

A few days after the wedding Marlin tried to stop hating Jack, he tried to at least tolerate him.  
But whenever he saw them together and the way Jack made Celia happy in a way he could not, his emotions would consume him, making him more bitter with each passing day.

He didn't want her to be happy with another man.

***

A month passed.

His loneliness increased, as did his jealousy, hatred even became his best friend.

The only one he seemed to talk to now was his sister, Vesta, she was a big boned woman who dressed in yellow and ran the other farm in Forget-Me-Not.

Vesta worried over her brother. It was true he was never really a social person even before the wedding but now he just seemed to turn into a hermit.  
He didn't even go out drinking at the Blue bar just stayed around the farm and when he did go out she caught him stalking Celia, or at least that's what it seemed like.

Vesta always noticed how he lingered towards Jack's farm and how he always used to watch it - hoping for a glimpse of Celia or something.  
That's when she'd drag Marlin back to the farm so he wouldn't be caught.

She had to find a way to cheer him, help him move on from Celia, or else he may do something drastic.

***

Almost a year.

Marlin had become a very bitter man.

He wouldn't be able to take much more of this, he was surprised he lasted out this long.

Celia - she haunted his dreams.  
Her long brown hair, the loving eyes, and the green dress she wore.

Whenever he bothered leaving the house he always seemed to be on the look out for her- to see her face. He'd follow her at a distance or hide in the bushes of the forest path where you could see Jack's farm.

Sometimes he'd spend all day just staring at her picture sitting in her room if he didn't feel like leaving the house.

_When did he become so obsessed?_

He didn't know, but he had to do _something_ soon. He had to get rid of Jack, he didn't want anyone else to have her.

_No one!_

***

It was a cloudy day.

Marlin was walking towards Jack's farm.  
He reached the forest path and stood at his usual spot, staring out into the farm that animals grazed in and the felids filled with fruits and vegetable growing.  
He took in the forest smell of trees and some flowers as he breathed it in.

He didn't come here fore Celia today. He wanted to see Jack.

Marlin scanned the farm over once again and saw the man he was looking for brushing his cow.

He slowly approached Jack.

"Hey." Marlin was now standing at the edge of the wooden fence closest to Jack.

Jack looked shock. "Hi?"

He hadn't seen Marlin for almost a whole year, so why..?

"…." Marlin didn't reply. He just stood there silently.

He was going to do what he had wanted to do for a very long time.

Jack became uncomfortable.  
He walked over to the fence where Marlin stood.

"Something you want?"

No response.

Jack was confused, "Did you come here for C-?" He wasn't able to finish his question.  
Pain shot through him suddenly. "What-?" He looked down towards his stomach where the pain came from the most.

Blood.

Marlin had stabbed him in his stomach with a long knife.

"Why..?" Jack managed to say, as he clutched his stomach.

No response.

"Celia.."

Then nothing, Jack's world had become forever black.

***

"Why!?" Celia screamed as she hugged Jack's dead corpse that lay in an opened casket, tears staining the suit they had dressed him in.

It was Jack's funeral. The whole village showed up, many of whom were crying along with Celia, they had all gotten to know and love him like a friend or family member.

"Why did you have to die? _Why_?" She hugged him harder. No one wanted to pry her from her loved one. They didn't have the heart.

But she had to let him go, even if she didn't want to.

_I didn't want you to leave me so soon…_

***

When the villagers heard of the news that Jack had been murdered by Marlin, everyone couldn't' believe it. No one _wanted_ to believe it.  
But it was all true, police had come and arrested Marlin. He would be in jail for the rest of his life.

Celia had remained in Jack's farm.  
She had never fully gotten over her loss of losing Jack because of Marlin - she never did forgive him for what he had done.

After the funeral she had thought about joining Jack in the other world, but she had soon found out she was pregnant with his child.

She chose to continue her life for their child.

Celia named the little boy after his father. He looked exactly like him too, a little messy haired brunet.

The little child would take over his dad's farm when he was old enough, and Celia knew that she would be with Jack again one day.

She looked forward to being with him again in the after life.

**------**

**I like bittersweet endings. Really, they're my favorite types, but every now and then we all need something that end happily.  
Haha. Sorta Cliched but w/e's. Review, if you want.**


End file.
